The use of illumination to manipulate the environmental light of a variety of animals has been reported. In particular, manipulating an organism's environment by altering its natural exposure to light has been practiced for land animals to affect desirable changes in those animals. Typically changes of the natural photoperiod for land animals have involved placing sources of illumination such as electrical lights in the organisms rearing environment, for example for rearing chicken in closed farm houses.
For commercial shrimp production, it has been reported that superior survival rates have been produced for high density production by using bottom diffused aeration. In the publication entitled “Bio-floc shrimp system yields high density production, low FCR's and superior survival rates using bottom diffused aeration and patented probiotics,” Charles “Sandy” Harris, Fish Farming News, pages 22-27, Issue 1, 2011, air-diffusing tubing has been installed on the bottom of artificial shrimp production ponds, and combined with other factors related to the operation of the shrimp production ponds, production yields could be increased.
Artificial light manipulation for rearing Crustaceans has typically involved using above-water illumination. As discussed in the publication entitled “Effects of different light sources and illumination methods on growth and body color of shrimp,” Kui You et al., Aquaculture, volume 252, pages 557-565, 2006, different light sources of above-water illumination have been tested to examine the growth of shrimp during a 50-day experimental period, by using relatively small aquaria and having lighting installed about 60 cm to 80 cm above the aquaria. Similarly, in the publication that is entitled “The effect of light color on the growth of Chinese shrimp Fenneropenaeus chinensis,” Wang et al., Aquaculture, volume 228 (1), pages 351-360, December 2003, it was proposed to use artificial illumination that was located above the water.
Despite all the above described advancements in the fields of rearing aquatic organisms, there is still a strong need for methods and systems for enhancing growth and survivability of these organisms.